A Demons love and the Cursed Uchiha Brothers
by Neko-Teme17
Summary: NaruItaSasA while later, Tsunade was sitting at her desk with Naruto, Itachi, and very angry Saskue. “Next order of business,” she stated difinitively as she mover her hands to the left, “I’m sending the three of you on a mission, I hope,” Itachi cut her
1. Chapter 1

**A Demons love and the Cursed Uchiha Brothers **

**Before I start I'd like to thank my beta. She Betas' all my work but she didnt for my master and me. Also as ****I said in 'Master and me' Slytherin's Misstress is my sister and gave me full controll of her fanfics.**

**THANK YOU OBAA-CHAN!!!  
**

**Chapter 1 **

**  
**"Naruto" came a voice, from the deep abyss that took the blond-haired young man earlier. "Who are you?" Naruto asked the voice in the darkness that consumed him.

The voice chuckled a little, "I am Kyuubi no Kitsune, the one who resides inside of you."

"Then does that mean the seal has been broken?" he asked the Fox. "Yes and no my little Kit, the seal has only slipped out of place. My poor Kit," the fox murmured.

The Blond shook his head hoping to clear it and make since of all of the information that the fox has given him. "Why do you call me you Kit? I don't understand any of this," he said that last part mostly to himself.

Naruto suddenly felt a warm, protective feeling, almost like love, wash over him. "My dear Kit, I call you this because I have watched you for a very long time. And over the many years I have seen how the people of the village treat you and it breaks my heart," she said to him.

"Why" he asked, "I thought you were a heartless monster. That's why you attacked the village".

"I may be monster but I am not heartless. I attacked your village out of revenge and hate. Not for the reason they say," she stated with a growl. "Revenge?" asked the boy, his voice full of curiosity.

"Yes. The came into my forest and killed my own little kits, for their own selfish means."

Naruto felt great sadness replace the warmth that over taken him moments earlier. He looked around, "where am I?" he asked.

"Your unconscious. Some of the villagers attacked you again, but this time they went to far. You almost died," replied Kyuubi, "its time to wake up kit."

The boy shook his head, "I don't want to go back. Cant I stay with you," he asked,

"No my love you must awaken. So that you can keep your promise. Besides there are a few that care for you."

The blond snorted, "like who?"

"Like the Rookie nine and Master Iruka."

"They don't care about me but if it will make you happy I will go back," he said with a small smile.

"thank you kit but when you go back do not wear that mask," requested the old fox.

Naruto woke up in the middle of the forest. "Hey kit how are you holding up," asked the Kyuubi.

"They did a number on me this time, I think they cracked some ribs," he said with a slight chuckle, then winced as a sharp pain hit his side. He stood on wobbly legs and braced himself on a tree that was near, "well what to do," he asked himself.

"I for one think that you should kill them all," the Fox stated acerbically.

Naruto chuckled a bit, but quickly stopped from the pain in his side, "well first things first. I'm going to Tsunade to see if she'll heal some of these wounds," gasped the youth. He walked to the Hokage Tower to see her and since he was injured it took longer then normal.  
Once he got to the door that was the entrance to her office he didn't bother knocking but barged in, which in turn startled her. "What the hell Naruto?! What are you doing he and why are you-holy shit what happened," she asked,her voice full of concern, as she saw his current condition.

He chuckled once more only to be stopped by the throbbing pain in his side, and winced. "The usual" he said with a slight shrug. It was only then that Naruto noticed that Tsunade had company. "Sorry. I didn't know you had company or I wouldn't have bothered you," he stated apologetically, not getting a good look at the visitor. He only noticed that it was a man.

"And to answer you question, I didn't think it was wise to go to the hospital and was hoping you could heal me. The Kyuubi used most of her strength keeping me alive through the beating," he sighed and started to get a little dizzy and fall into the dark abyss. The last thing he saw, was the man catching him and realizing it was Itachi.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

**  
**The next day Naruto awoke in a bed not his own. The young man sat up only to regret it as the all to familiar pain in his side came back. "Kit are you well," asked the concerned voice of the fox. If he weren't in such pain he would have laughed, "no, not really," he hissed out. A low chuckle brought him out of his thoughts, startling him. He hadn't been aware of another in the room.

The blonde looked around till his eyes fell upon the windowsill. There sat the most wanted missing ninja, Itachi Uchiha, "you should be resting, Hokage-Sama will kill me if she sees that your stitches have come open." whispered the man. Naruto eyed him for a moment, and then sighed. He was right about Baa-Chan, and even if the older Uchiha was there to kill him, its not like the younger man could defend himself; much less put up a fight. The man noticed this and chuckled once more.  
As if on cue Baa-Chan, slammed the door open and rushed inside. "Naru-kun, your awake! I was so worried," she yelled while pulling him into a death grip like hug. "Um Tsunade-sama last time I heard people needed air to live," stated Itachi. "Oops," she laughed it off and let him go.

"Thanks," Naruto wheezed as he rubbed his poor abused ribs. " But really squirt I didn't think you were going to pull though. Even the fox was out," she stated worriedly.

Naruto nodded, "so when can I leave?" he requested. Tsunade slapped him upside the back of the head, while yelling how much of an ungrateful brat he was. "Oww Baa-Chan I'm hurt! You're not suppose to hit injured people," he whined, earning another smack to the head. "Don't call me old," she warned.

A while later, Tsunade was sitting at her desk with Naruto, Itachi, and very angry Saskue. "Next order of business," she stated difinitively as she mover her hands to the left, "I'm sending the three of you on a mission, I hope," Itachi cut her off, "don't you thing you should first tell them why I'm here and not in Bars," he asked coolly.

" Ah yes I forgot," she laughed while she scratched her head, "you see Itachi was under cover as an Akatsuki member. Your parents, Saskue were killed by another member of the Akatsuki. Because your clan was the biggest and most powerful one here at the time. Itachi was on another mission for the fourth." She explained, "now back to the mission. The three of you are our strongest Ninja in this village; Suna has agreed to help us in the last battle against the Akatsuki. I'm afraid you're not strong enough, so until the last battle, I'm sending you out of the village to train. Away from the usual distractions. When the time comes I'll send out a message," she finished. Naruto nodded, "when do we leave," he asked (which surprised everyone).

"In two weeks. That should be enough time for you to get prepared. You'll be staying in a cottage, and I'll be taking you there myself so that I will be the only one to know of your location. You are dismissed," she said with a sigh as the three men left the room.  
--------------------------------------- -  
The two weeks went by fast. Far too fast for the Uchiha Brothers.

No one had seen or heard from Naruto since the meeting and Tsunade was getting worried. Ten minutes before they had to leave Naruto showed up. "Its about time Dobe," said Sasuke. Naruto ignored him, "sorry I'm late, I had to see Ero-Sannin, he wanted to give me something."

Tsunade nodded and lead the way out of the gate that surrounded the village. " How long will it take us to get there?" asked Itachi.

"Well we run and don't stop about four days," she told him.

Itachi nodded, "lets do it." He looked over to Sasuke and Naruto, both who nodded in agreement.  
They made to the cottage in two days, which surprised Tsunade. The next morning Tsunade said her goodbyes and good lucks.

After she left the men in decided to put their things up. Itachi made dinner that night. He called the boys down but Sasuke was the only one to come. "Where's Naruto?" asked the older brother. Sasuke shrugged, "I haven't seen him," he replied worriedly. The brothers abandoned the unappetizing concoction Itachi made to quickly set out in order to find Naruto.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The two brothers walked outside in search of their blond teammate. They walked for about half an hour, around the surrounding area. They talked for a while, getting to know each other again. Just as they started to walk back to the cottage they heard a pounding noise along with the sound of wood splitting. They walked behind the cottage and found him hitting a tree. The poor tree looked like it would fall over at any moment. Both brothers had veins popping out on their foreheads with anger.

"Naruto you fool! Where have you been," yelled Sasuke.

Naruto looked up and shrugged, "I've been here the whole time," was all that he would say before punching the tree again.

"Why didn't you answer us when we called for you," asked Itachi, trying to keep his anger down.

"I didn't hear you. I was thinking, trying to sort out my thoughts," he said distractedly, and sat down on the ground. He grabbed a towel that was laying on the ground and wiped his face. "What did you want," asked Naruto as he pulled off his shirt and fell back to a laying position. Both brothers blushed. Naruto's body was well built, but you'd never notice it under that stupid orange sweatsuit.  
Itachi mentally shook himself before answering, "we need to figure out who does what around here, so the place doesn't turn into a pig-sty."

Sasuke nodded, "umm I can't cook, but I can mange washing cloths," he said.

"I can't cook either, but I can do anything else," said the oldest of the three, Sasuke and Itachi looked at Naruto who was still laying on the ground. "Well I can cook," was his answer.

The other two looked doubtfull but didn't push the issue. With a sigh Naruto got up and headed to the house, he went to his room and grabbed a black shirt and a pair of jeans, and headed to the shower. In the shower Naruto began to think once again, but unlike his last topic, which was about the fox, this was more of a personal matter. '_Damn Baa-Chan how could she do this,_' cried Naruto in his head.

For a very long time he had been sporting a crush on both Uchiua brothers. He sighed, "and now I have to live with them! Great!, And I'm just mouths away from my first heat too."

"It could be worse Kit," said the fox with humor in her voice.

"How could it possibly be worse," the teen cried yet again.

"They could find out about me," she whispered. That caused Naruto to shiver at the thought of them finding out.  
After that brief conversation with the Kyuubi, he got out of the shower and got dressed. After getting his pants on he didn't bother putting on a shirt, it was too hot that night. His hair was still damp but that didn't bother him. He headed straight to the kitchen.

Sasuke and Itachi sat at both ends of the table. Naruto could've sworn he heard their stomachs growling. He walked over to the fridge and looked inside. He pulled out a package of fish and some butter, then he laid them on the counter. He then walked to one of the cabinets and got a bag of flour, a box of rice and a few other things. Once he had everything that was needed, Naruto started cooking. Unknown to him was the looks of lust from the two brothers that stole his heart so long ago.  
After about twenty minutes dinner was done. He sat the plates and bowls down on the table and sat down himself after he got the tea kettle from the stove.

The three men said their silent prayers and started eating, well at least Naruto did, the two brothers took one bite and they where in heaven. Who knew that Naruto really could cook!?

Both Sasuke and Itachi savored every bite, thanking any god up there for Naruto's cooking. The blond looked at the brothers and raised an eyebrow, "does it suck that bad," he asked and Sasuke nearly choked on his food, as did Itachi.

"No," they both yelled casing each other to blush.

" Its great; its just I've- we've never had anything this good in long time" said Itachi.

"A really long time" said Sasuke. Naruto nodded and went back to eating.

After the meal had been consumed, Naruto went to grab the dishes fixing to wash them, when he was hit in the head, "HEY what was that for? You damn ass," he yelled, holding his head. Itachi got really close to his face, making Naruto blush and back away,

"You cooked so we'll clean the kitchen," said Sasuke, getting close until he stood right behind Naruto: Naruto could feel his breath on the back of his neck.  
Naruto nodded and left, pulling himself out from between them and went to his room. It wasn't till after he got there that he noticed a little problem between his legs. For once he was grateful that his room was in the very back away from everyone else. He stretched out on his back on the bed and undid his pants. Then fixed his pillow under his head and slowly glided his hand down his lean stomach to his hips and then finally to his hardened member.

With his other hand Naruto imagined Sasuke and Itachi taking turns licking and sucking his nipples with their hot moist caverns; rubbing his thumb over one he slowly stroked him self. He stopped playing with his nipples and slowly moved him self so that he could reach his entrance; he tickled it and pushed against it yet not going in. he let a moan escape his lips. His hand started to pump faster as is hips thrust, begging for more. With a last thrust Naruto came saying Sasuke and Itachi's name.  
Shortly after Naruto left the brothers finished cleaning. They both decided to fight since neither was tired. They walked past Naruto's window, which happened to be open. Sasuke went to window with the plan of asking their blond friend to join them and he got an eye full.

Sasuke stood there watching Naruto; his member reacted and started growing hard. Itachi walked over and was too in the same fate. Itachi noticed this first and got an idea. He walked behind Sasuke and slipped his hand down his brother's pants earning a gasp form his younger brother, "w-what are you doing," Sasuke demanded, the last part becoming a moan as Itachi tightened his grip around Sasuke's erection.

"Shh," Itachi soothed as he stroked the erection to match Naruto's hand. Itachi pulled his own pants down and gently kissed the back of Sasuke's neck. The two brothers found themselves on the ground; Sasuke on his hands and knees, and Itachi on his knees behind him. The older man slowly pushed his own member into Sasuke, letting out a hiss. Once inside he started thrusting carefully, making sure that Sasuke was alright. About the same time Naruto came so did the two brothers.  
After that little ball of fun Sasuke fell asleep as did Naruto. Itachi picked up his brother after getting his pants on, and put him to bed. The next morning Naruto got up and made breakfast while everyone was still asleep, which confused Naruto, Sasuke and Itachi seemed like the kind of people to get up at the crack of dawn.

Just as he was sitting down the food, the brothers walked in. Naruto had made rice and eggs, with tea. He had also cut up some fruit in a big bowl, "so did you guys sleep well," he asked innocently in an attempt to make small talk.

Sasuke blushed a deep red and Itachi smirked. "Yes," mumbled Sasuke in a quiet voice, and Itachi only nodded. Naruto gave them both a wierd look for a moment before returning his attention to his food. Once again when Naruto went to get the dishes after breakfast he was hit in the head.

Shaking his head in exascerbation, Naruto walked off to train. Once outside Naruto sprinted off in the other direction, he ran for about twenty minutes. He wanted to talk to the Fox without his crushes noticing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Stupid, stupid, stupid," yelled Naruto over and over as he hit his head repeatedly. "Now, now little one," said the fox. The fox or rather the spirit of the Kyuubi stood in front of him with her head tilted to the side, "don't beat your self up child. Anyone would react the way you did. Those brothers are messing with you."

"But not everyone would jump them and fuck them to death. Not to mention, I'm in heat. It's hard. You saw me last night. GOD! I almost didn't make it to my room," replied Naruto. He slid down, his back facing the tree, then pushed his face into his knees.

Kyuubi walked over to him and sat next to him, placing her head on his shoulder, "kit I want going to say anything, but if you really want at least one, you need to tell them. The oldest Itachi," commented the fox.

Naruto nodded miserably.

"He knows something does he not," Asked Kyuubi.

Again Naruto nodded, "yeah, he was with an Akatsuki; one of his missions was to capture me. He knows about you, but that doesn't mean that he likes me does it," he mumbled, sinking deeper in to his depression. Kyuubi nodded and closed the connection. In the trees above unknown to the pair below, a lone figure stood among the leaves.

Meanwhile:

Itachi and Sasuke where cleaning. Itachi knew that Naruto was the Kyuubi or at least it was onside him. He had been curious about wither Sasuke knew as well or if he, like every young ninja in the village was left in the dark about it. In his opinion he thought that his younger brother should know especially since Sasuke, like himself was in love with the Kyuubi carrier.

"Hey Sasuke, do you know about Naruto," he asked. Sasuke looked up and raised an eyebrow, "know what?"

"About him being the carrier," said the elder brother. Sasuke gave a confused look. "You didn't know that Naruto is the Kyuubi carrier," stated Itachi surprised, "Surly they told team seven about him," he stated aloud while thinking, '_I mean after all that's happened in the past with the Akatsuki_.'

Sasuke's head shot up mouth standing agape.  
At that moment Itachi sneezed. '_Some one must be talking about me' _thought Itachito himself. He looked back at Sasuke seeing him sneeze as well.

"I think someone's talking about us" stated Sasuke wryly. Itachi merely nodded. Sasuke's face went back serious, "you mean Naruto has the Kyuubi no Kitsune inside him," he asked as he slumped in his chair, "that explains everything," he muttered to himself.

Once again Itachi sneezed, '_god who's talking about me', _he sneered in his mind. He was about to say something to his younger brother when a howl of pain ripped through the forest that made the house shake. Without a word both brothers ran in the direction the sound, with one thing in mind, Naruto.

Back to Naruto and Kyuubi:

Naruto stayed like that for a while. Not picking up his head he heard his attacker before he struck. Leaves on the tree that Naruto and the fox sat under fell to the ground. Kyuubi growled and looked up. Just as the attacker stuck, Naruto jumped out of the way and rolled to a stand.

Pulling his shuriken he got into a solid stance. The attacker stood tall as he landed on his feet. Kyuubi stood at Naurto's side. Now her form was solid.

The mystery man chuckled at the sight of them, "do you think you can protect him Ane (1)," asked the man arrogantly, as he walked into the clearing where the sunlight came though the trees.  
Kyuubi gasped when she was saw what the attacker looked like. The man had short ice blue hair. He was taller then Naruto, his muscles more developed. On his head were fox ears the same color as his hair. He also had a blue tail. He wore a more traditional outfit then most ninja.  
"Ao (2)," whispered Kyuubi. Naruto looked at his mother, trying to understand.

"Ane, do you? Can you protect your kit from me? Heat I can smell it. Ahhh… he will be mine," said Ao. Kyuubi jumped in front of Naruto and growled, "Ao you will never touch him. You'll die before you have the chance to claim him," she lunged at him and Ao dodged. Ao smirked, and Naruto shuddered. Even if didn't say, it Naruto was afraid. Afraid of Ao, his heat, afraid for his mother. Naruto shook his head to clear unwanted thoughts. Ao turned to face his to Ane as claws formed on his hands. He walked towards Kyuubi: She stood now in her human form. She had long red hair that was pulled into a ponytail (A/N its like the one Kikyo wears) she like her brother she wore a traditional outfit.  
Naruto had enough, "Koori Arano no Jutsu (3)," he muttered. Hitting Ao in the back, he stumbled and growled, turning on Naruto.

"Your going to pay for that boy! You will respect me as your mate," he growled. Moving too fast for Naruto to see, Ao ran and hit Naruto head on with his claws, cutting his stomach badly. Instinctively Naruto's hand went to the wound. The claws went all the way through.

"Looks like I over did it," said Ao as Naruto fell to his knees, wide eyed. Naruto looked at Kyuubi before closing his eyes, and falling on his stomach. Kyuubi ran to Naruto and fell to her knees. She lifted his body into her arms as tears rolled down her face. She howled a grieving painful howl that ripped through the skies. A few seconds later bother Sasuke and his ani (4) arrived. They came to a halt when they saw Naruto's fallen form and the crying woman that held him. The sound of laughter brought the brothers attention to Ao.  
"Did you do this?" growled Itachi. Sasuke just stared at Naruto. He walked over to the boys body and fell to his knees. Kyuubi looked at him with red eyes. Sasuke put two fingers on his neck, praying for there to be a pulse. Sasuke's eyes snapped open, and grinned, "alive."

"What," choked out Kyuubi.

"He's alive," shouted Sasuke, "Itachi he's alive!"

Itachi nodded and got into a stance, "Maguma Heimen no Jutsu (5)," yelled Itachi. Fire surrounded Ao. Ao started screaming, unlike Kyuubi who was fire, Ao was ice. The flame faded and Ao was on the ground.

"Ane, there will be others, until he has been claimed," he murmered with his last breath.

Itachi walked over to Naruto and the others and knelt down to him. He did some hand signs and his hands showed green light, he started healing Naruto. After the wound was healed Itachi sat all the way down and wiped the sweat from his brow. "We need to talk," stated Itachi seriously, and Kyuubi nodded.

Ane- Older Sister  
Ao- Blue  
Koori Arano no Jutsu- Ice Wasteland Technique  
Ani- Older Brother  
Maguma Heimen no Jutsu- Magma Plane Technique


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Kyuubi POV:

I watched my kodomo (1) sleep. The two brothers got there just in time. Naruto was alive but was in a bad condition. The stab wound to his stomach was infected; Ao's claws were made of poison.

I closed the door and walked back to the living room to face Sasuke and Itachi. I sat in the chair across from the couch they both sat on.

"Are you the Kyuubi No Ktisune," asked Itachi.

I nodded slowly my head down, not wanting to show weakness, as my eyes, still red from crying.

"How are you here? I mean how did you get out of the seal," asked Itachi.

Sasuke just sat there listening.

"I'm not sure how I get free of the seal. One day Naruto was fighting… he was losing. He got hurt and I just remember red lights and I was sitting with Naruto's head on my lap. Ever since then I could leave his body," I explained, looking up to their faces for the first time.

Sasuke nodded, and Itachi kept quite, looking deep in thought. "Who was that man, why was he after Naruto," asked Sasuke.

"Ao, my little brother. Because I was inside Naruto for so long some demon traits transferred to him. Naruto is going into heat. He came to claim him," was all I would say. I stood once more and left to Naruto's room.

Naruto's POV:

When I woke, I saw the sunlight coming from the window. I reached for it winching slightly as the cut threatened to tear, pulling it as I did. I laid my hand on my stomach as I sat up. I looked around the room and found my hahaoya (2) sleeping in a chair, her head resting on the side of the bed. I smiled at her, but then frowned at the sight of the stains, left behind by tears. I got off the bed carefully not to wake her. I lifted her up and laid her on the bed. Kissing her on the forehead. I left the room, and walked in the direction of the kitchen. I stopped at he sound of voices; Sasuke and Itachi. I sighed knowing I would never have a chance with the two.

In the kitchen:

"Sasuke, what are you thinking over there?" asked Itachi. Sasuke sighed before answering, "Naruto. About Kyuubi, about his heat. Everything," Sasuke stated sadly, laying his head down on the table. Itachi took a sip of tea, "does any of this change your thoughts of him," he asked before taking another sip.

"No," the raven haired boy said quickly bringing his head up, "I love him, no matter what. The same goes for you. Right," he asked Itachi.

"Yes," was the quiet but firm response.

Naruto POV:

I covered my mouth to conceal my gasp. '_They love me_,' I thought. '_It has to be a joke; no one besides hahaoya has ever loved me,'_ I slid down the wall. I guess me hitting the wall made a thump sound because both men came into view. I looked up at them. Sasuke blushed, while Itachi looked away to hide his blush. I stood and tried to walk past them. But as I walked past Itachi and Sasuke grabbed both of my arms pushing me against the wall.

" How much did you hear?" asked Sasuke, pushing his body against mine. Itachi was next to him pressing against me as well, "e-e-everything," I stuttered.

"And what do you think?" asked Itachi into my ear, licking the hollow of the ear. I shuddered. I moaned as Sasuke pushed himself against my groin. "What do you think?" asked Sasuke pushing against me. "I-I love you. Both of you. I need you. Please," I moaned.  
"Please what?" asked Itachi as he sucked on my neck. I moved my neck to give him better access.

"I need you. Both of you," I sighed as Sasuke joined his brother in the assault on my neck. Sasuke turned away from my neck and to my lips. Running his tong across my bottom lip demanding entrance. Who was I to deny Sasuke? I opened and let him in. I gasped as I felt Itachi's hands wander down my sides, to my waist. Itachi slipped his hand down the waistline of my pants. Grasping my member, stroking slowly. Just as Sasuke started to deepen the kiss, we where brought back to reality by a cough.  
Hastily we broke apart. And turned to the sound, finding it to be Kyuubi. Blushes found their way on the three of our faces. She smiled kindly, and then gave Sasuke and Itachi a glare that would make the devil himself scared. "If either of you hurt my little Naruto, you will be begging for death before I'm done with you," she stated with authority and walked away, but not before pulling me away from the wall and hugging me.

Child  
Mother


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 **

**  
**Naruto's POV:

I chuckled at the looks on both Uchiha's faces. "I hope my mother didn't scare you to badly. She tends to be overly protective of me," I explained with a small smile tugging at the edge of my mouth. Sasuke hugged me from behind nuzzling my neck, I purred slightly.

"We would be overprotective of you as well. Hell! The way you've been treated I might as well kill the entire village," mumbled Sasuke into my neck. I giggled, and purred even louder as Itachi hugged me from the front, nuzzling the other side of my neck.

'_I've never felt like this before,' _I thought, as both bothers hugged me tightly as if clinging to me for dear life.

For what seemed like in eternity they held me, but as they let go that bliss that over took me in that brief moment left just as quickly as it came. I let a whimper escape my throat as the feeling of warmth and security left my body. As if on cue Itachi swept me off my feet and carried me bridal style into the small yet cozy living room. Sasuke wasn't far behind them, making a quick stop at the closet to grab a blanket. Itachi sat me down in the middle of the couch and he sat to my left, Sasuke sat on my right and covered the three of us with the blanket. The three if us sat there through the night snuggling as we watch the flames dance their exotic dance in the fireplace.

Kyuubi's POV:

I stepped out of the shadow in the corner of the room. I smile found its way onto my face as I watched the sight. Naruto sat in the middle of the couch as Itachi and Sasuke sat on either side of him as if to protect him from the darkness; their heads leaned against Naruto's head as their arms wrapped around him. I know my kit loves these two, but I cant resist. I thought as I pulled; out of nowhere mind you, a black marker. A grin made its way onto my face as I crept over to the three sleeping men. On Itachi I drew a pirate eye, a mustache, little swirls, and on his forehead I wrote the word pedophile in bold letters. I did the same to Sasuke but instead of Pedophile I wrote Teme. I giggled at my artwork before yawning and making my way to my Kits room for some much needed sleep. Hours later my sleep was disrupted by yelling and laughter.

Naruto's POV:

I awoke early in the morning. "_I guess I've always been a morning person,' _I thought. Standing up I yawned and stretched, '_what should I make for breakfast_,' I wondered idly, as I made my way to the bathroom to relive myself. I washed my hands, stopping momentarily to look at my reflection in the mirror. I let a smile escape as I thought of last night. '_Sasuke. Itachi. They know and yet they don't shun me… I love them. Nothing can change that_,' I thought as I made my way back to the living room to get the brothers up for breakfast. I leaned over the couch and tapped their shoulders to awaken them. They both looked at me still half asleep. Seeing their faces I started laughing. Sasuke and Itachi looked at me weird before looking at each other. At that moment they yelled. I laughed harder at their reactions. They both ran to the bathroom to wash off the markings.

When they came back into the living room I had somewhat calmed down. I held my hands up to surrender, "I had nothing to do with it." I said as I giggled again. At that moment Kyuubi walked down the stairs stretching with her arms out. The brothers looked at her to and their looks turned into looks of pure EVIL when they saw the black on her hands and fingers.  
From there all hell broke loose '… yeah… back to the story gwad you got me off topic –grumbles- stupid readers. LOL JOKING LOL –cough, cough- back to the story. -'  
'_Killer intent,_' she thought as she looked around, ' _my foxy senses are tingling. Where is it,_' she screamed in her head till she saw the looks on the brothers faces. "_Aw shit,_" she said and hauled ass out of there with Sasuke and Itachi right behind her.

With a shake of the head I made my way to the kitchen to make breakfast; which consisted of rice with some fruit mixed in, chilled. Simple but filling. Just as I was about to start eating the group came in. Kyuubi had a little smirk while the brothers looked crestfallen. We all started eating in silence; I hate that. So naturally I started a conversation, with a twist. I wanted to see how mad I could get the brothers. "I still don't get how she could write on your faces and you not, know. I mean aren't you the great Uchiha clan? I thought you were good at that kind of stuff. I guess you didn't get that gean (sp)," I said with a shrug, standing up to put my dish away.  
I then decided to get the hell out over there before they exploded.  
Which happened ten seconds after I left the room. I let a grin slip onto my face as I ran out of the room through the front door. I raced into the trees around the house trying to hide as I heard foot steps running behind me, not daring to look back I kept running. They were catching up, so in one last effort to lose them, I headed to the trees; running to my secret place. Reaching it, I closed the entrance at once, hearing "come out, come out Naru-kun, we'll find you soon enough" from Itachi.

I grinned letting the wheels turn in my head. I let the door open, sliding out enough to look for my hunters. Grinning again as I didn't see them I ran back to the house gathering supplies for to night. As I gathered the stuff my mind wondered back to before we left.  
(I HATE FLASHBACKS!!! –sigh- but I have to tell you this) Flash Back:  
Baa-Chan gave us two weeks to prepare and in those two weeks Naruto had leaned all about being a vessel. Naruto left with the Ero-Sannin, to the cottage. Naruto had told him about his up coming heat and agreed to help Naruto find a place to make his den. Most uki foxes had dens for when they went into heat. In the den were pillows, mattresses, and blankets. Just before they left Naruto took precautions to ward off his territory.  
(YAY IT'S DONE!!!! Gosh it's not that bad sense it's not long.)  
After gathering the much-needed things, he grinned and waved to his mother before making his way back to the den, making his trail obvious along the way. It only took a couple moments for Itachi and Sasuke to be on his trail. When the two brothers made it to the den they looked at each other with a semi confused face as they both walked in. Inside to both their amazemnt and luck, Naruto sat on the floor on his knees with his legs spread slightly. He wore nothing but a big t-shirt that was slipping off his shoulders.  
And that's it for now HEHEHE I AM EVIL!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! So next time find out about the actual sex seen. 


	7. Chapter 7

chapter 7

The two brothers looked upon the sight before their eyes. Their members hardening with anticipation. Finding his voice first, Itachi stepped forward, "Naruto… what are you doing?" he asked his voice rough.. Sasuke stepped in line with his elder brother looking with lust filled eyes, "I'm half-demon. Demons have mates. I want you. Both of you," he whimpered at the feeling in his chest, gliding his hand over his heart, "I love you, both of you," he whispered looking down. Naruto stood, walking to the two men. Stopping just in front of them, he raised his hands, caressing both their cheeks, a small smile planted on his lips, "will you do the honor of matting with me?"

"Yes," they said at the same time. Taking his arms they led him to the pallet, laying him down gently, before attacking his neck, an Uchiha on either side; sucking, biting, calming. Naruto's soft, delicate moans filled the den, making the brothers smirk.

Sasuke slowly reached over and unbuttoned the white shirt that hid his beautiful fox. Once off, both seme planted small butterfly kisses down his jaw to his collar bone . Leaving love bites in there wake. Glancing at each other for the briefest moment before engulfing his pink nubs in there hot wet caverns. Then the idea hit Itachi. He slowly left his spot and covered the uke's mouth in a searing kiss, licking his bottom lip demanding entrance which to his delight was granted without second thought.

Sasuke continued his kisses down his lover's body, marking him all the while. Ending at his lover's hard member. Glancing up at his brother; who was keeping Naruto busy, Sasuke took Naruto into his mouth. This caused Naruto to break the kiss with Itachi, "ahh!! Sas-," his voice broke with a moan. He then gripped the sides of the bed, thrusting back into the hot cavern that was Sasuke's mouth.

Itachi let go of Naruto's sweet mouth and joined Sasuke, who was now teasing Naruto's rigid rod, by swirling his tongue around his all too sensitive tip. Tasting his velvet like skin, gently juggling his orbs , making him throw his head back and sending him over the edge; spilling his cum into Sasuke's waiting mouth. Sasuke lifted his head to look at his lover, licking the left over cum off his lips.

Crawling seductively, the younger brother left his position, giving Itachi the job of preparing him. Kissing him deeply, his blond lover grew hard, aroused by the taste of his own cum. Itachi raised Naruto's legs gently so as not to disturb the kiss he shared with his little brother, the older man stuck his fingers into his mouth wetting them. Once he was sure they were ready he placed one at his entrance, entering slowly. Naruto wiggled slightly and gasped at the sudden sharp pain. Moving his finger in and out for a few minutes before adding a second and then a third. Hitting that spot over and over again with his fingers, watching his lover's reaction to the sensation.

"Sasuke… he's ready," came Itachi's rough voice, each word laced with lust. Sasuke nodded and went back to the other's mouth, distracting him from the pain as Itachi pushed his large hard member into the smaller boy slowly, throwing his head back, "ahh so… tight," gasped out Itachi. Putting his head down, he pulled out so that his tip was barely within Naruto then pushed back in. By this time Sasuke had let go of his uke's mouth, and was now pleasuring him self at the sight his brother and Naruto made as they made love. Together Itachi and Naruto created a tempo. Naruto would arch up into Itachi's thrusts (the sound of Naruto's moans where enough to make anyone go over the edge) and add the sound of bare skin slapping into each other was too much for Sasuke who cummed into his hand. Seeing this, Naruto went over the edge his organ bursting his load between himself and Itachi. Itachi gasped at the feeling of Naruto's walls squeezing tightly as he came. Giving two finale thrusts Itachi slumped over Naruto who was panting. Lifing his head up , Itachi bit into Naruto's neck claiming him as his mate, before drifting off to sleep holding Naruto, Sasuke on the other side of Naruto holding him, knowing, that in the morning he would claim Naruto, just as his brother just had.


End file.
